The Firework Illusion
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Kios makanan, stand permainan, lapak penjual topeng, lampion-lampion berwarna cerah, wanita-wanita ber-yukata, hingga anak-anak yang kegirangan bermain kembang api—adalah hal-hal yang membangkitkan memori lama. Dengan ini—setangkai kembang api ini, aku akan mewujudkan kembali kenangan indah itu/"Sasuke-kun?"/ ("S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri)


**Title:** _The Firework Illusion_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Drama_ | **Rated:** _T_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#37_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

Kios makanan, _stand_ permainan, lapak penjual topeng, lampion-lampion berwarna cerah, wanita-wanita ber- _yukata,_ hingga anak-anak yang kegirangan bermain kembang api—adalah hal-hal yang membangkitkan memori lama. Dengan ini—setangkai kembang api ini, aku akan mewujudkan kembali kenangan indah itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Ini malam yang hangat, tidak berangin dan yang lebih penting, ini malam festival.

Kios makanan, _stand_ permainan, lapak penjual topeng, lampion-lampion berwarna cerah, wanita-wanita ber- _yukata,_ hingga anak-anak yang kegirangan bermain kembang api—adalah hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari festival.

Malam ini, aku datang tanpa memakai _yukata._ Aku tidak sempat mengenakannya, karena selesai _shift_ sore di rumah sakit, aku langsung ke sini—bersama Ino, Sai dan Naruto. Mereka yang mengajak—atau mungkin lebih cocok dibilang menyeretku kemari.

Ada banyak orang, tertawa-tawa dan aku tak sabar untuk tertawa seperti mereka— _ya, benar-benar tidak sabar._

"Ino, aku akan ke sana sebentar, boleh?"

Ino melirikku—aku tidak tahu kenapa mata birunya diliputi kecemasan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura. Aku akan menemanimu."

Oh, apa dia pikir aku akan tersesat? Astaga. Umurku sudah dua puluh tujuh dan aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjaga diriku sendiri—aku wanita mandiri.

"Kau, silakan bersenang-senang dengan Sai." Telunjukku mengarah ke wajah datar Sai—bahkan acungan jariku tidak memberi perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya. "Dan aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri, bersenang-senang. Aku tidak ingin menganggu kencan kalian, paham?"

Ino masih gelisah, ia melirik Sai, meminta bantuan. Tapi, aku tidak menunggu jawaban mereka. Aku berbalik, berjalan dan menembus keramaian orang-orang. Aku baru sadar kalau festival semakin padat dan sesak. Aku menyingkir ke jalan setapak kecil, tepat di pinggir _stand_ permainan ikan mas.

Ah, melihat permainan ini membangkitkan memori lama. Sekaligus, membuat jari-jariku semakin meremas benda di saku celana.

Aku mengeluarkan benda itu, menatapnya penuh arti—setangkai kembang api.

Tanpa banyak kata, aku mengeluarkan korek. Menyalakan sumbu kembang api di tanganku. Kembang api itu berpendar, terbakar dan cahayanya menyilaukan—membuatku menyipitkan mata hingga aku mengenali sesosok pria yang perlahan mulai mendekat.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—tersenyum tipis.

Langkahnya pelan, namun konstan, menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya memandanginya—terus memandangnya.

Ini nyata. Sasuke ada di sana. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum tipis. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, meraba kulitnya, tapi aku tidak berani. Karena jika aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan kecewa.

Mataku memburam, air mata menggenang. Tapi sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahannya, karena menangis hanya akan membuat segalanya sia-sia. Dan lagi, _dulu,_ Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka gadis yang _cengeng_ —dan menangis adalah tanda _cengeng_.

Sumbu kembang api-ku telah terbakar, hampir separuhnya.

Sasuke masih ada di sana, berdiri di hadapanku dan ia tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari mataku. Aku melanggar janjiku. Dorongan dalam batinku tampaknya tumbuh lebih cepat dan kuat dari yang aku duga.

Ya, aku ingin menyentuh Sasuke—meski itu hanya seujung jari.

Tangan kananku, masih memegang kembang api yang menyala, sedang tangan kiriku terjulur, perlahan mencoba meraih sosok Sasuke yang membisu.

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi entah bagaimana, kebisingan festival yang berada di sekelilingku, sama sekali tidak bisa mengusik kebisuan diantara Sasuke dan aku.

Aku membeku, sementara Sasuke diam membisu—tapi kami masih bertatapan.

Sebelum jariku sampai menyentuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba suara Ino menginterupsiku. Ia menghampiriku bersama Sai dan Naruto. Dan wajah ketiganya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang serupa. Ino menyentak tanganku dan kembang api meluncur dari jari-jariku—jatuh ke tanah dan nyala sumbunya segera padam ketika Ino menginjaknya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kembang apiku padam, kotor dan rusak di atas tanah—dan secepat itu pula Sasuke lenyap.

Aku manatap marah Ino, Sai dan Naruto. Tatapan mereka membuatku muak. Aku benci melihat mereka memandangku seperti itu. Mereka menatapku seolah aku gila dan mengalami guncangan mental. Apa mereka bercanda?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" kata-kataku tajam, sarat emosi. Dan mereka semua sadar telah membuatku marah.

Aku berjongkok, memungut sisa kembang apiku. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menendangnya, hingga terlempar ke tengah jalan dan terinjak oleh orang-orang.

"Naruto!" Aku betul-betul marah sekarang. Mereka sudah menguji hingga melewati ambang kesabaranku.

Aku harus menemukan kembang api itu. Bahkan jika artinya aku harus menerobos arus orang-orang di jalan. Hanya kembang api itu yang menjadi penghubung satu-satunya agar aku bisa melihat _nya_.

Ino menarik tubuhku, lalu memelukku. Kedua lengannya memerangkapku. Menahan tubuhku agar tetap di tempat—bersama Sai dan Naruto yang turut membantunya. Aku memberontak minta dilepaskan. Aku harus mencarinya dengan cepat, atau kembang apiku hilang terinjak-injak. Masih ada sumbu yang tersisa dan aku akan menggunakannya agar tak terbuang percuma.

Namun, Ino meneriakiku, membentakku—tidak peduli meski orang-orang kini perlahan menolehkan wajahnya, mengamati kami. Penasaran dengan keributan apa yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Sakura! Cukup! Hentikan! Aku mohon berhenti! Kau tidak perlu kembang api itu! Benda itu dipengaruhi oleh _genjutsu_! Siapapun yang kau lihat saat itu tidak nyata, Sakura! Dia sudah tidak ada!"

"Sakura- _chan,_ aku mohon sadarlah! Sasuke- _teme_ akan melemparku ke neraka kalau aku membiarkanmu dipengaruhi _genjutsu_ itu." Naruto turut menasehatiku—ia mencoba melucu. Namun tak seorangpun yang tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak aku, tidak Naruto, tidak siapapun. Tidak ada satupun hal yang mampu ditertawakan di tengah situasi ini. Tidak.

"Sakura-s _an,_ kau seorang _kunnoichi_ cerdas. Kau pasti tahu bahwa siapapun yang kau lihat melalui kembang api tadi hanyalah _genjutsu_. Lalu, kenapa kau terpengaruh? Sadarlah, Sakura _-san._ Sasuke _-san_ tidak akan tenang jika melihatmu begini." Sai menimpali—tapi aku lagi-lagi menulikan telinga. Tidak mendengarkan mereka.

Sasuke _-kun_ masih ada—dia masih hidup. Nyata. Dan aku baru saja melihatnya—baru saja, sampai mereka datang mengacaukannya.

Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin mati.

Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan kembali.

Dan aku pasti akan melihatnya lagi.

 _Ne, Kami-sama._ Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat hatiku sengsara?

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Fict_ kedua~ :"D

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
